


MC as a tattoo parlor regular

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger HC book [8]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, mystic messenger hcs, mystic messenger headcanons, mystic messenger imagines, mystic messenger reactions, mystic messenger scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: "RFA(+V and Saeran) go with MC to get a new piercing/tattoo. Discovers they are a regular AND they have multiple tattoos (considering that most MC art has long sleeves and such, I could believe their shock XD)"A/N: I really want tattoos, I just need to actually go and talk to people for them aaa ^^;;





	MC as a tattoo parlor regular

*YOOSUNG:

-You were such a gamer nerd, just like him!!!

-That’s why you two bond so well!!! (Well besides personality wise, of course)

-He wanted to solidify his love for his LOLOL character with a small tattoo! Since he was so nervous about it, you decided to go with him!

-The moment you walked into the parlor, all of the artists call out to you and say hello

\- ????? Cue confused Yoosung

-“MC? Are they old friends of yours?”

-“Oh, yeah! They’re the ones who did my tattoos! That’s how I know you can trust them!”

-?????????? CUE MORE CONFUSED YOOSUNG

-Begs you to show him your tattoos before he gets his own so he can really trust that they’ll do a good job totally not just because he wants to see them all So you roll up your sleeves and show him the two tattoos you have on your upper forearms- One of which was a small health potion, and the other a small mana potion

-!!!!!!!!!!!!! “MC!!!!!! THEY’RE SO CUTE!!!! I’M SO READY TO GET MINE!!! Should we get matching ones???” maybe some other time yoosungie lmao  
  
  
*ZEN:

-Tattoos are really hard for him to get because he’s an actor and does nude scenes, wink wonk

-So! He decides to go for double ear piercings!

-He knows a guy who does them from his old days as a part of a biker gang, so he decided to go there!

-Wanted to surprise you, so he had you meet him at the parlor!!

-The moment you walked in, his friend greeted you???

-Like, he knows he talks a lot about you but??? How did he know what you looked like?? He didn’t take out his phone to show him any selfies of the two of you yet!

-His friend explained that he knew you because he’s done a few piercings on you

-???? You have piercINGS YOU DIDN’T TELL HIM ABOUT???

-“Yeah! I’ve got my nose pierced! I’ve also got my belly button, and tongue done, too! I just haven’t worn any jewelry lately”

-“…When… we get home can… can you show them to me? I just want to see how they look, you know, to decide if I want them as well” totally not because it’lL MAKE HIM RELEASE THE BEAST, OH SHIT WADDUP MC  
  
  
*JAEHEE:

-She’d always wanted to rebel and get a tattoo

-They aren’t part of the dress code….but if she gets one where Jumin can’t see…it can’t hurt, right??

-So she asks you to help her find a parlor!

-You take her to one you’ve been to for your three tattoos, though, you didn’t….tell her that part.

-So when you walked in and talked to the workers like old friends, she was extremely confused???

-She kept quiet about it though, and decided to ask you about it in private ‘cause if she was reading too much into it, she didn’t want to offend you or anything!!

-You helped her so much during her aftercare! You knew exactly what to do!

-………..why did you know exactly what to do? JAEHEE.EXE HAS UNEXPECTEDLY STOPPED WORKING

-You noticed her confusion, and decided to show her your tattoos- one of the Deathly Hallows symbol on your wrist, the simplistic stack of books on your hip, and a small arrow on the back of your neck

-“MC these… are very expressive of your interests. I really like them. I wish you would have shown me them before! I think I’d like to get a similar one..” baehee and matching tattoos omg  
  
  
*JUMIN:

-Why did you talk him into this

-HOW did you talk him into this?

-Now he’s on his way to a tattoo parlor you had suggested and he wants to turn right around and go back home

-Though, you did have a point. Getting a tattoo in honor of Elizabeth the Third would be nice..

-But why did the workers know your name? Why are they talking to you like they’re familiar with you?

-??? MC, explain

-He also kept quiet until the two of you got home, when he decided to confront you

-You showed him the heart tattoo over your actual heart, the few snowflakes dancing along your collar bone, and told him about the two bows on your thighs

-Wasn’t really into tattoos before but holy shiT!! He had to loosen his tie and take a few deep breaths

-“I see. I cannot believe you hid these from me until now. Well. It looks like I’ll have to find those bows on my own…”  
  
  
*SAEYOUNG:

-Can you imagine how happy this guy would be to get a tattoo!!

-He’s finally gotten out of his old agency, so he can finally get something that counts as “distinctive”!

\- no saeyoung you cant get a ufo on your ass (LMAO OKAY BUT I TOLD ADMIN 626 I WAS GONNA GET ONE AND GOT SHUT DOWN)

-“MC! Go with me and hold my hand, I’m scared <3”

-wow okay, weenie

-Okay but MC all these people know you, whY?

-One guy tells him about doing your tongue piercing

-Another talks about the extremely detail line of moon phases he did between your shoulders

-!!!! Immediately makes you show him at home!! Likes your piercing and likes to play with it when he french kisses you (stop you’re gonna rip it)

-“MC, I think one of my favourite things to do is kiss every single one of those moons until I can convey how much I love you to the moon and back hA okay sorry”  
  
  
*V:

-Gotta get a cartilage ear piercing

-For the Aesthetic(tm)

-Please accompany me and document the moment for me??“

-okay but how can you say no to the cinnamon roll? you can’t

-One of the artists at the parlor strikes up a conversation with you while you’re waiting for his turn and asks how your tattoo’s been

-“Your tattoo? MC? You have a tattoo?”

-Sheepishly tell him you have a large dragon down your whole side

\- 404, V not found

-Asks if you can show him at home! Don’t pull your shirt up in public! He love love loves the intricate detail and vivid colours! IMMEDIATELY SETS UP A SHIRTLESS PHOTOSHOOT but only if you’re comfortable

-Loves tracing every line of it when you two are laying together, won’t stop until he’s touched every part  
  
  
*SAERAN:

-Baby already has a tattoo and hates it

-So, you recommend a parlor that can cover up tattoos really well!

-Ooooookay but why do you know that MC

-You have to drag him to the parlor because??? People???

-“Ayo, MC! Haven’t seen you for a while! How’s the recent tat been holdin’ up?”

-MC, your recent whAT

-YOU’VE GOT A TATTOO… THAT HE DIDN’T KNOW ABOUT????

-Honestly pouts until you show him! Really, he doesn’t talk to you the whole time and won’t talk at home until you show him

-So, you show him a cute little compass you have on your wrist, the cute half wolf- half tribal one on your shoulder buT HOLY SHIT THE ONE ON YOUR HIP MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE THERE’S INTRICATE CARVINGS IN YOU??? HOW its called an illusion sweetheart, its okay

-“You… didn’t tell me. MC. What else have you been hiding? Looks like I’m going to have to find out myself. Though, I’m going to have to deal with these first…” (lenny face, wiggles eyebrows, bow chicka wow wow okay i’ll go now)


End file.
